


The Last Gift

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jareds birthday, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: There's another gift for you to unwrap.You will need to be naked for that…





	The Last Gift

Jared smiles, finding out why Jensen left the birthday party before him.

Curious but guessing what the last gift is, he removes his clothes, and items fall to the floor in disorder.

His footsteps are silent on the soft carpet, and his excitement increases with each of them.

The bedroom door is closed, and he takes a deep breath before opening it. Not even his wildest imagination could prepare Jared for what he finds, and the half-hard cock between his legs fills completely with the tempting scene. 

Jensen is lying on red sheets. A red bow is tied at the base of his hard cock, and near the large head there’s a strawberry on top of some whipped cream.

He wants to laugh, but his only reaction is to lick his lips, wanting to taste every inch of the man on their bed. Only Jensen Fucking Ackles can look sexy in a situation like that.

“It’s time to taste your last gift, baby,” Jensen says, moving his hips seductively.

“Well, that looks appetizing.” And he feels like a hungry man as he approaches the bed.

The first contact of his tongue with the cream is timid, but Jensen groans, and it’s all encouragement Jared needs. The strawberry is the next to be devoured, and the taste of the fruit is delicious in his mouth. Jared takes more time with the whipped cream, consuming the sweet substance over the silky skin of Jensen’s dick with little licks. When he’s about to swallow the entire member in his mouth, however, a hand on his hair prevents the action.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“His job was just to unwrap the gift, baby. I’m going to do all the work.”

“Hmm, I like this plan,” he smiles, and Jensen maneuvers him on his back on the bed.

And it’s almost a spiritual experience for him. Love and reverence. Jensen works his body with expertise, eliciting fire, and passion. Jared absorbs everything, exposed, vulnerable, and entirely at the mercy of his lover.

Each impulse causes only pleasure in his body, and he feels alive and replete under the man he loves with his whole being.

And maybe because it’s Jared’s birthday until the climax is perfect, both coming at the same time while his name and love vows are whispered against his mouth. 

Jared’s arms tighten around Jensen’s shoulders, and he’s sure that all the emotion he’s feeling is visible on his face.

“I lied to you, Jay,” Jensen declares a few minutes later. But before he can react to the words, a finger is placed on his lips.

“Shhh. There’s one more gift.” Jensen smiles.

“Idiot,” he whispers, and the sudden clench in his stomach disappears.

With one kiss, Jensen rolls off him, and he closes his eyes in a post-orgasmic daze, just opening them again when the bed dips with Jensen’s return. There’s a small box on the sheets and an expression of pride on his lover’s face.

Jared knows what it is. They had agreed this could only happen at the end of the show. But the emotion is still intense. 

He sits up, reaching for the box with trembling fingers. The rings are beautiful, and they reflect Jensen’s good taste. Then, he notices the engraving inside each ring.

“Bitch and jerk?”

“That seemed appropriate,” Jensen says, showing some shyness. “Sam and Dean will always be a part of us,” he justifies.

Jared runs a finger over the rings with reverence, smiling broadly.

“I love it, Jen.” And he thanks his lover the only way he knows, throwing himself on top of Jensen and kissing every inch of the freckled face.

“Happy Birthday, Jay!”


End file.
